callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MP5K
The MP5K is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, and Call of Duty Online. It was also cut from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and appears as an MP5 modification in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The MP5K is seen being used in "Takedown" and "The Hornet's Nest" by the Brazilian Militia," "No Russian" by the Ultranationalists, "Team Player", "Exodus" and "S.S.D.D." by fellow Rangers, by various hostiles in conjunction with a Riot Shield, by several Navy SEAL members, and Task Force 141, and by Shadow Company. It is also one of the starting weapons in "The Enemy of My Enemy" with a Suppressor and Red Dot Sight. Multiplayer The MP5K is one of the first SMGs unlocked, available at Level 4 when Create-A-Class is unlocked. The MP5K is a very high damage SMG. At any range short of 17.5 meters, the MP5K will deal 40 damage, resulting in a three hit kill, or a two hit kill if one bullet hits the head. Damage will decrease linearly until twenty-five meters, where the MP5K will deal 20 damage, netting a five hit kill, or a four shot kill with headshots. The MP5K's three shot kill range completely tapers off at twenty meters, and the four shot kill range ends at 23 meters. The MP5K's damage is very high for an SMG. With Stopping Power equipped, the MP5K will deal 56 damage up to 17.5 meters, allowing for two shot kills. Damage linearly decreases until 25 meters, where the MP5k will deal 28 damage, taking four shots to kill. The MP5K boasts the shortest time-to-kill and greatest damage per second of all the SMG's with Stopping Power, and its two hit kill range is roughly four meters longer than that of the UMP45, the only other SMG that can kill in two hits with Stopping Power. This makes the MP5K extremely powerful and one of the greatest overall weapons in close quarters combat. Due to how much the MP5K benefits from Stopping Power, it is the most logical choice as far as red perks are concerned. The MP5K's rate of fire is high, and nicely compliments the MP5K's great damage. The MP5K will fire at 895 RPM. While this is the second slowest firing SMG, it is only barely slower than the Mini-Uzi and the P90 in terms of fire rate, which have much lower damage up close. The MP5K suffers in regards to accuracy. The iron sights are very clean, but the recoil is high, tending upwards somewhat but more so to the sides. The MP5K has the heaviest horizontal recoil values of all primary weapons, tied with the L86 LSW in this regard. The MP5K has a high centerspeed value of 1700 to counter the recoil profile. The MP5K's handling traits are good, as per all SMG's. It aims quickly, allows the player to move at the maximum possible speed, has good hip-fire accuracy, and has a moderate reload speed, taking at least 1.77 seconds to Reload Cancel the MP5K. The MP5K's magazine capacity is the smallest in tier (tied with the Vector), holding thirty rounds. Combined with the high rate of fire, this makes the MP5K a weapon that requires trigger discipline to mitigate ammo shortages and the frequency of reloads. This makes Scavenger Pro a great choice. The MP5K has the typical SMG attachments available. Rapid Fire will increase the RPM from 895 to 1135, making the MP5K even more deadly in close quarters, but will also increase recoil accordingly by reducing the centerspeed to 1300, making mid range combat more difficult. Muzzle flash is also significantly increased. Akimbo grants two MP5K's and double the starting ammunition. The MP5K becomes extremely deadly in close quarters with Akimbo, and even more so when paired with Rapid Fire. At close range, only shotgun or commando users will be able to stand a chance. Steady Aim would be the most valuable yellow perk should one wish to use Akimbo. The MP5K's iron sights are very clear and easy to use, but the optical attachments are available nonetheless. The Red Dot Sight will grant a clearer overall sight picture and may assist with target acquisition & long range combat. The Holographic Sight is much the same, and will also grant clearer vision through the muzzle flash. The Silencer will keep the player off the mini map when firing and eliminate muzzle flash, at the cost of effective range. Some would argue that the reduction in range is very noticeable, and that the reduction of the 2 hit kill range is essentially robbing the MP5K of one of its primary strengths with little in return. Others insist that increased stealth is worth the price, and that the recoil of the MP5K means that the player is limited to close range engagements anyway, and the range reduction isn't so much of an issue. Regardless of one's stance on the Silenced MP5K, it is a worthy attachment should one choose to use it. FMJ is an attachment worth using on the MP5K, even if only to unlock Extended Mags. It will increase damage through surfaces, and is useful at closer ranges against opponents who take cover, but at longer ranges the recoil and damage drop-off of the MP5K make it difficult to kill enemies behind cover.. Extended Mags is by far the best attachment on the MP5K, increasing the magazine capacity from 30 to 45 rounds. This alleviates one of the MP5K's weaknesses and reduces the frequency of reloads. Once unlocked, Extended Mags should always be one's first consideration on the MP5K. Attachments *Rapid Fire *Akimbo *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery MP5K MW2.png|The MP5K in multiplayer mp5kiron 6.png|Iron sights MP5K reload MW2.png|Reloading MP5K Cocking MW2.png|Cocking the MP5K MP5K single player MW2.png|The MP5K in singleplayer. Note it has no grip, unlike in the multiplayer. MP5K MP5KSD pick-up icon MW2.png|The MP5KSD text. This is not seen in multiplayer. MP5K The Gulag Modern Warfare 2.jpg|Russian soldiers using MP5Ks and Riot Shields Call of Duty: Black Ops The MP5K appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Campaign The MP5K in the campaign is always usable with an Extended Mag; it appears only in the mission "Executive Order" where it is used by Mason with an Extended Mag, a Red Dot Sight and Dusty camouflage. It is also used by Frank Woods but without any attachments and its prototype foregrip removed. Multiplayer The MP5K is unlocked as part of the default SMG class; it is also unlocked by default at level 4. The MP5K is capable of a three hit kill to the body (or two to the head) in Core, but at range it will drop off to a five hit kill to the body (or four to the head). The range is also relatively short. The MP5K also has a slow ROF for its class; tied with the Skorpion and AK-74u with 750 RPM. This means the MP5K will kill faster than the low damage SMG's up close, but kill slower at a distance. Accuracy may leave something to be desired. The iron sights are good enough, but the recoil is heavy, kicking harshly to the sides and upwards. Thankfully the MP5K's low fire rate and 1700 centerspeed help to combat this, but the MP5K lacks the Grip to further improve the centerspeed. The handling traits of the MP5K are below average for its class. The hip-fire cone is small, the mobility is of 100%, but the weapon has the slowest reload times in its class; by default, the MP5K will reload in 2.9 seconds, or 3.2 seconds if the mag is empty, making Sleight of Hand very helpful. The MP5K has a 30 round magazine by default. Combined with the slower fire rate, reloads won't be very frequent. The MP5K has limited attachments, as it lacks Dual Mags, Dual Wield, and the Grip attachments. Extended Mags will increase magazine capacity from 30 to 45 rounds. With the slow rate of fire, it's easy to conserve ammunition and delay reloads. Rapid Fire is a very sharp double-edged sword: on one end, the Rate of fire is increased to 1000, decreasing the time-to-kill considerably. However, the increase in recoil will make medium range combat a struggle. The optical attachments are unremarkable, in that they behave the same way they do with any other weapon. The ACOG Scope reduces the centerspeed to a mere 1200, making it a terrible choice, as recoil is increased significantly and cannot be fired accurately beyond close range. The Suppressor will keep the player off the mini map and eliminate muzzle flash, but reduce the overall range of the MP5K. The Suppressor suppresses the MP5K's main advantage of being a high damage SMG, making it a poor choice overall. For perks, Scavenger helps out a lot due to the low ammo loadout. 120 rounds is not very good for a weapon that'll use so much of it. Sleight of Hand is also extremely useful to make reloading almost painless. However, Steady Aim can prove to be a deadly alternative. Hacker is a very useful perk if running around, as it is invaluable to sniff out enemy Claymores, C4, and Motion Sensors. This asset can also be used to get a good idea of where the enemy may be. The MP5K's strength is its lethality in close ranges. The MP5K kills very fast, and is also somewhat controllable with sustained fire compared to other SMG's. The larger magazines are also very useful to make the weapon reliable. The MP5K's weakness is its long range damage and accuracy. It is outperformed by the low damage SMG's at range, and it lacks good accuracy. Combine that with the lack of the Grip attachment, and there's a weapon that leaves something to be desired. The MP5K shares many similarities with the AK-74u, as both share the same damage profile and fire rate, both fitting the bill as hard hitting SMG's. While the AK-74u is unlocked later on (it also needs to be purchased unlike the MP5K), and has less centerspeed than the MP5K, the AK-74u dominates the MP5K otherwise, having a much smaller recoil profile, a much wider attachment selection, and faster reload times. Attachments *Extended Mag *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Suppressor *Rapid Fire Zombies The MP5K is featured in Zombies, and is available off the walls for 1000 points on Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La and Moon with ammo costing an additional 500 points. This gun has a larger magazine than most submachine guns, and holds an admirable fire rate and power. Its one-hit-headshot potential ends at round 4. It performs well until round 10 before headshots become a priority. At around wave 15, headshots become a major priority. Although it has a higher recoil than most SMGs, Double Tap Root Beer works well with this gun. Speed Cola is also very effective with this gun, as it eliminates the long reload time. The gun's high rate of fire allows for a medium-high accumulation of points. When Pack-a-Punched, its name is changed to "MP115 Kollider." It also has increased damage and features a larger magazine. Even with the increase in damage, it is still advisable to aim for headshots. Like all other Pack-a-Punched weapons, upgraded ammo can be bought from the wall for 4500 points. Although the MP5K is the same price as other SMGs, it has the third most ammo of all, bested only by the AK74u, available in all maps, and by the MP40, which is only available on Kino der Toten and Call of the Dead. *'Kino der Toten:' In the dressing room, near a Element 115 stone. *'"Five":' In the top floor of the War Room, close to the elevator *'Ascension:' In the area where PhD Flopper can be found, next to a door. *'Call of the Dead:' When leaving the starting area towards the lighthouse, after the tunnel. *'Shangri-La:' In the tunnel leading towards the Waterfall Trap area. *'Moon:' In the top floor of the laboratories, next to the door to the Biodome. MP5K vs MP115 Kollider Gallery MP5K BO.png|The MP5K MP5K Iron Sights BO.png|Iron sights. MP5K Reloading BO.png|Reloading MP5K Prepping BO.png|Cocking the MP5K MP5K Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the MP5K Woods holding MP5K BO.JPG|The MP5K used by Woods in the campaign Pre-release MP5K BO.jpg|A pre-release MP5K with no foregrip MP5K Executive Order BO.jpg|An MP5K in "Executive Order" with a Red Dot Sight and Extended Mag MP5k RDS w Extended Mags Executive Order BO.png|A side view of the MP5K in "Executive Order" MP5K Wii.png|The MP5K in the Wii version of Black Ops MP5K BOZ.png|The MP5K in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies MP115 Kollider BOZ.png|The MP115 Kollider in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Video Call of Duty Black Ops PC - MP5K game-play on 'Nuketown' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The name MP5K was used in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as a placeholder name for the MP5. This is due to the fact it has the exact same model as the MP5, inferring that the MP5K was just a placeholder name. Additionally, its textures can be still found in the game files. MP5k Holographic MW3.png|The MP5K in an early build of Modern Warfare 3. MP5K cut texture MW3.png Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The MP5K returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Singleplayer In singleplayer, the MP5K can picked up from various enemies in several missions. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Weight Balance *Noise Suppressor *Extended Barrel *Rapid Fire *Adjustable Stock *ACOG Sight *Quickdraw Handle *Tactical Knife *Extended Mags *Improved Grip Gallery Container MP5K BOD.png|The MP5K with a Red Dot Sight on the map Container Call of Duty Online The MP5K returns in Call of Duty Online as the SMG5. It appears alongside the silenced SMG5SD variant. Attachments *Suppressor *Foregrip *Angled Grip *FMJ *ACOG Scope *Reflex Sight *Flash Suppressor *Adjustable Stock *Extended Mags *Laser *Holographic Sight *Thermal Scope *EMP Shielding Device *Red Dot Sight *Fast Mag Gallery SMG5 First Person CoDO.png|The SMG5 in first person SMG5 ADS CoDO.png|The SMG5's iron sights Mother Nuclear Bomb CoDO.jpg|Reloading the SMG5 MP5K Grip CoDO.png|The SMG5 in third person with a Foregrip Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 In Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, upon winning five Blackout matches, the insignia that appears features two golden MP5K submachine guns fitted with suppressors. Other than that, the weapon doesn't make a physical appearance in the game. Gallery Blackout 5 Wins BO4.png|The insigna shown on the 5th Blackout win Call of Duty: Modern Warfare In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, equipping the FFS Mini and the FTAC Collapsible on the MP5 changes the weapon's name to MP5K in the HUD. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In multiplayer, a Suppressor-attached MP5K is titled "MP5K Suppressed." However, in the campaign and Special Ops, it is called the "MP5KSD". *In campaign and Spec Ops, the MP5K lacks a foregrip, but in multiplayer the MP5K has a foregrip by default. *The MP5K's serial number is 081223SR. *When switching from any weapon to an MP5K, the player's camera slightly shifts to the right and returns to its normal position afterward. Call of Duty: Black Ops *In the preview trailers of Call of Duty: Black Ops, the MP5K had a different firing sound. ru:MP5K Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty Online Submachine Guns